


Learning to fly through the fire

by story_forger643



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Ember Island, F/F, F/M, Hakoda is best dad, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, READ THE FUCKING TRIGGER WARNINGS, Schizophrenia, They all need hugs, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, azula saw she-ra ONCE and decided that she is Catra, complete disregard for Legend of Korra cannon, fuck Ozai and his homophobic advisors, oh agni please go to therapy everyone, ozai is worst dad, sometimes he screws up but he tries, the author fucks with your emotions, the author still can't figure out if they're projecting onto any of the characters, ty lee stop overworking yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/pseuds/story_forger643
Summary: Ty Lee has three secrets that no one can ever know about:1. She's gay.2. She is in love with Azula.3. She is the reason Aang isn't the last airbender.Of course, all secrets kept in the dark see the light of truth eventually...
Relationships: Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Ty Lee & Hakoda, Ty Lee & Original female characters, the gaang - Relationship
Comments: 138
Kudos: 445





	1. The beginnings, and the lies we must tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee's life had turned upside down many times. This was when it began to take it's greatest turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished ATLA for the first time last night, and I had many things and thoughts and ideas that I wanted, and then I fell through the Tyzula and the Airbender Ty Lee rabbitholes, and this was born.
> 
> My first work for this fandom, so please leave feedback/advice.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ A hundred years ago, the Air Nomads were killed, in attacks led by the Fire Nation. The masters, who stayed to hold off the attackers, were all killed, as were most of the people living at the Western, Northern and Southern Air Temples. _

_ But at the Eastern Air Temple, a message was delivered; a warning of the oncoming attack. _

_ The masters knew that they could not save everyone at the temple, and devised a plan to smuggle some of the youngest children out on a few sky bison. Most of the children were found, hunted down and killed, just as their masters. _

_ But a few escaped, and survived, going into hiding, cutting off all ties to their people. They were all children, with the eldest having just turned twelve. _

_ One of the children, Ty Lee, made her way to the Fire Nation when she was sixteen, with the idea that no one would look for an airbender there. The only thing she had remaining of her people by now was a small wooden necklace, with the symbol of the Air Nation on it, hidden under a covering of cloth. _

_ Ty Lee found her way to a new life, starting a family, despite the terror that they would inherit her airbending, putting them in danger. But she was lucky. _

_ Until now. _

_ By now, Ty Lee was a great-grandmother, called “Grandma Ty” by the rest of her family. A young girl, who was the same age as her when she, at five, had escaped the attacks. A girl who had the same name as her great-grandmother. _

_ A young girl, who not ten minutes ago, had fallen out of a tree, and stopped herself with airbending. _

* * *

“And now, because of this you’re in great danger.”

Ty Lee was very scared. Grandma Ty was the only one who had seen her fall from the tree, the only one who had seen her use what she called “airbending”.

Ty Lee had heard about airbending in school, and how it was used by the Air Nation Army, that the Fire Nation had so rightly vanquished almost a hundred years ago. But apparently, they were peaceful?

And Grandma Ty was one of them?

“So...am I a bad guy, like the Air People we learn about in school?” Ty Lee was hugging herself, shaking. “I don’t want to be bad! If I’m bad, I can’t be friends with Azula, and I like being friends with Azula!”

“You’re not a bad guy, sweetie.” Grandma Ty tried to move closer, to hold Ty Lee, but she pulled away.

“Yes I am! Cause I can airbend, like you, and people aren’t supposed to airbend, cause all the airbenders were killed cause they were bad.” Ty Lee began to cry.

Grandma Ty picked up Ty Lee in a hug, and this time she didn’t resist.

“We’re not bad guys, sweetie. We didn’t choose to have this power, but we have it anyway, and it’s very important that we don’t tell anyone, ever. This has to be between you and me.”

Grandma Ty placed Ty Lee down, and reached into her pocket, pulling out her necklace. “See this? It looks like a cloth necklace, but that’s just a covering. Underneath it is a necklace made of wood, with the airbender symbol on it. It’s all that I have left of our people.”

“I don’t want them to be my people.”

“They are, and you can’t choose that.” Grandma Ty opened the little girl’s palm and pressed the necklace into it. “Keep this, okay? So that when I’m gone, you’ll remember me.”

Ty Lee gripped onto the necklace, looked up at Grandma Ty, and nodded fiercely. “I promise. And I won’t tell anyone, or use my bending. Ever.”

“There’s my little Flying Child.” Grandma Ty had used the nickname for as long a Ty Lee could remember.

Six months later, Grandma Ty was gone, leaving Ty Lee the Last Airbender in her family, and, as far as she knew, in the world.

* * *

Ty Lee had two secrets, that if anyone ever found out about, she could be dead.

One was her airbending, a curse she had lived with since she was five.

The other was the fact that she was, in fact, very gay, which was very illegal in the Fire Nation. And that her crush just so happened to be the Fire Nation Princess, Azula.

Sometimes Ty Lee felt like her life was a bad production by the Ember Island Players.

Of course, neither of these secrets was ever really an issue, unless she was alone with Azula, or they were talking about the Avatar, the “Last Airbender”. Every time Ty Lee heard that, she always wanted to yell “he’s not the last airbender. I’m one too!”

But she knew that she couldn’t do that. This was her curse to live with, and to never speak of.

She had been secretly overjoyed when she heard of the Avatar’s return.  _ I’m not the only airbender anymore,  _ her mind cried out.  _ I’m not alone. _

Of course, that wasn’t the problem right now. The problem was that Mai and Zuko had both gone inside, leaving Ty Lee and Azula sitting alone on the beach. At night. After sharing some very rough emotions.

This was one of those moments when Ty Lee’s crush on Azula felt impossible to hide. Like at any moment she might just scream “I LOVE YOU!” and wouldn’t regret it.

“So anyway,” Ty Lee tried to start a conversation. “What exactly happened with Chan?”

Azula sighed. “We kissed.”

Ty Lee pretended that she wasn’t burning with rage and sadness at that, and pushed for her to continue. “And?”

“And then I told him we could be the most powerful couple ever, and we could dominate the world.”

Ty Lee laughed, which earned a look of confusion and annoyance from Azula. “What?”

Ty Lee calmed down. “I’m sorry, but that? That is not how you get with a guy. You probably scared him off.”

“What? Well, then how do you get with a guy?” Azula practically ordered her.

“Honestly? I don’t really know how to have a relationship with a guy, just how to attract them. It’s not like I even like-” She cut herself off. “Yeah, I don’t know much.”

“You don’t really like what?” Azula’s curiosity was piqued.

“Oh, ah nothing? What do you mean?”

“You just said ‘it’s not like I even like’ and then just stopped. What don’t you like?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Ty Lee was panicking; if Azula found out, she was dead.

“Ty Lee. What. Did. You. Mean.”

Ty Lee pulled her knees up to her chest, and desperately tried to hold back tears. “I can’t tell you.”

“Ty Lee, if you do not tell me right now-”

“Okay, okay!” She took a deep breath, and muttered, barely audible, “I like girls.”

“What?”

“I said I like girls, okay?” Ty Lee yelled far louder than she thought, and instantly clamped her mouth shut.

“You...you like girls, romantically?” Azula was shocked, and Ty Lee knew that she was dead.

“I have to go.” Ty Lee got up and started to run.

“Wait!” Azula grabbed her hand. “I won’t tell anyone. I...I think I might like girls too.”

Ty Lee froze. “Wh-what?”

“No one else knows this, but I didn’t feel anything when I kissed Chan, like you’re supposed to in all those plays that Zuko loves.” Azula then clamped up, trying to stop herself from revealing anything else.

Ty Lee sat back down on the beach. “Go on.” She placed a hand on Azula’s knee. “I’m listening.”

“My father always talked about how wrong homosexuality is, but when I think about it, I never really understood why it was outlawed. I mean, they’re not hurting anyone but themselves, if they’re hurting anyone at all. If you ask me, it’s just too many extra people in the prisons.

“And whenever my father talked about me marrying someone, I could never see myself with a boy. It was always a girl.”

Azula stopped, and Ty Lee saw one of those incredibly rare, genuine Azula smiles that only appear once a month. Then her mood quickly changed. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I will end you.”

Ty Lee nodded, somewhat scared, but mostly she felt...free, like a great weight had been lifted off her chest.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Ty Lee broke the silence. “So, if you like girls, why were you jealous of me at Chan’s party?”

Azula was startled momentarily, but soon regained composure. “Jealous? Who told you that?”

“You did, when I taught you how to pick up guys, remember?”

“That never happened.”

“It did.” Ty Lee knew that there was no convincing Azula, unless maybe…

She had already revealed one of her most important secrets tonight, what was one more? Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

“It’s okay if you like me. I like you too.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ty Lee wished she could take them back. How could she be so stupid? Azula was probably lying to get blackmail on her, Azula always lies. And now she was dead and would be sent to the Boiling Rock Prison, or killed, and her family would be doomed, and-

She was promptly cut off by Azula grabbing her face and kissing her.

She and Azula stayed that way for what could have been three seconds or three hours, she wouldn’t have known, or quite frankly cared. It felt like all those dumb drama scrolls that Zuko forced them to act out when they were little said it would be like; like the world had opened up, and it had all changed.

After what seemed like eternity, Azula pulled back, an actual smile on her face. “I do like you.”

Ty Lee placed her arms on Azula’s shoulder, lightly holding her. “I love you, Zula.”

Azula smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

About twenty yards away, Mai watched the entire exchange.

Honestly, it didn’t surprise her. Ty Lee had always been trying to impress or be extra nice to Azula, and Ty Lee was the only person Azula ever genuinely apologized to, especially as they grew older.

Seeing the two of them now, Mai felt a small smile come across her face. She was truly happy for her friends, that they had figured out what was going on between them for years. It was honestly beautiful.

She looked around, hoping that there would be no one else to spot them, to out them, to end their lives. Quite frankly, Mai didn’t care whether or not her best friends fell in love, but if Ozai, or anyone else wanted to hurt them for this, they would have to answer to her.

Mai knew at that moment, that no matter what happened, she would cover and help these two lovesick fools, because if anyone can make Azula feel positive emotion, then that is worth protecting. They were worth protecting, no matter what, and Mai would do that until her dying breath, even if Ty Lee and Azula never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, folks. The first two chapters are gonna be pretty short, but things will really get moving by chapter 3.
> 
> Yes, Azula is out of character. She will (hopefully) be a little more in character later in the story.
> 
> Please leave feedback/advice, it is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and goodnight!


	2. We protect ourselves by hiding what we can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a perfect day. How could it have all gone so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the number of chapters this has is a little inconsistent. Sorry about that, but hey! Here's chapter 2!
> 
> TW for homophobia...a lot of it.
> 
> And if you came here for Tyzula fluff and cuteness...well, sorry, but you've got a big storm coming.

It had been a month since their trip to Ember Island, and it had been the best month of Azula’s life.

Even with the invasion, and Zuko leaving, causing Mai to collapse in a heap (pathetic), Azula had never been happier. Her father was happy with her, proud in fact, that she had not left with Zuko, and of her plan to end the war.

But that wasn’t the reason Azula was happy; Ty Lee was.

Every moment they could steal to just be together, whenever it was just them, and no one else, Azula felt free. She felt warm, even when they were in the secret tunnels under the ground, and like no one else could hurt her. She felt like she could show the slightest touch of emotion, an instant of weakness, around Ty Lee. The voices of her father and mother in her head, that always told her she was  _ weakweakweak, notperfect, a monstermonstermonstermonster wrongwrongwrong  _ could barely be heard when Ty Lee was with her.

Azula wondered if this was what love felt like.

She considered asking Ty Lee this, but she couldn’t. Their relationship had very little room for emotion, as the moments they got together were few and far between, and often consisted mostly of physical intimacy. Besides, she couldn’t show much weakness; the amount she showed near Ty Lee at all was putting herself at risk.

Life seemed almost perfect, and Azula knew that once the Fire Nation finished the war, and she could kill father and take the crown and make it legal for her to be with Ty Lee, then it would be perfect, and nothing would be able to go wrong ever again.

* * *

Mai sighed. Ty Lee and Azula were not subtle at all, despite what they believed. As soon as they thought they were alone, they would laugh, and share these smirks, and steal away into small, dark corners and wouldn’t be in the least bit quiet.

This made Mai’s job of protecting them very difficult, especially when she really just wanted to sit in the dark and mope about Zuko leaving. But she had a job to do; she had to protect her friends.

She had developed a routine, a strategy, at this point. Whenever Ty Lee and Azula snuck off, she would follow them, discreetly, and when they stopped, she would stay in a location where she could easily see someone approaching. If someone did, she would either greet them, or ask them what they were doing, or be mad at them. Whatever she did, she would do it loudly. If someone elsewhere was looking for Azula or Ty Lee, she would loudly call their names, calling them out from wherever they were.

And this had worked, until now.

Now, Ozai was looking for Azula, and he didn’t look very happy. Even for Fire Lord Ozai, he seemed upset, in the way that he only ever seemed to get upset at his children.

“Azula!” He yelled. “Where are you? There are matters that must be discussed; we were going to meet ten minutes ago, and you’re late!”

Mai jumped up. Azula had never been that late to anything before, and that meant...she would have to stall Ozai, or else Azula was dead.

Mai jumped down from the beam she was standing on, and walked over to where Ozai was, doing her best to act casually. She was the only thing standing between him and Azula and Ty Lee in the next room.

“Fire Lord Ozai, sir.” She greeted him with a bow. “If you’re looking for Azula, I’d suggest the garden or the training grounds. I believe she and Ty Lee were going to spar last time I checked.”

“I’ve already checked the training grounds, and I know my daughter hates the garden. Do you know where she is?” He towered over her, trying to intimidate her.

“No, I don’t. I have no idea where AZULA is, FIRE LORD OZAI!” Mai emphasized some of her words, hoping that Azula or Ty Lee would hear her, and stop, and be safe.

“Why are you being so loud, child? This is not at all like you.” Ozai’s voice grew more suspicious, and Mai desperately tried to improvise.

“What do you mean?” She tried to regain her typical apathetic tone. “I’m as quiet as ever.”

“You’re lying, and shall be dealt with later. Now, step aside.” Ozai tried to move past her into Azula’s room.

“What are you trying to do, sir?” Mai desperately tried to grab a second, any amount of time that would save Azula and Ty Lee.

“Make sure my daughter knows what she did wrong today.” Ozai shoved past her.

_ Please, please, please. _ Mai begged, praying, something she rarely did.  _ Please, Agni, and any spirits that see this, please let Azula and Ty Lee be okay. Please. _

The spirits did not answer. Ozai opened the door.

* * *

Ty Lee’s world was shattered in an instant.

One moment she was sitting on Azula’s bed, the two of them holding each other, Azula’s lips against hers, and the next, a fireball was hurtling towards her.

It was Azula’s quick thinking that saved her. Ty Lee didn’t have time to dodge out of the way, but Azula sent one of her flames to quickly counter it. The room erupted for a moment as blue and orange flames slammed together, and then, as soon as they appeared, the collided fires went away.

Ty Lee looked up at who threw the first flame, only to see a very enraged Fire Lord Ozai, a shocked servant, and Mai, who looked somewhat guilty and ashamed standing behind them.

Ty Lee knew at that moment she was dead.

Azula picked herself up, and trying to salvage the moment, bowed to Ozai. “Father…” she began.

“Save it.” Ozai swatted Azula out of the way like she was a fly, and grabbed Ty Lee, pinning her up against the wall. “What in Agni’s name have you done to my daughter, you monster?”

Ty Lee was on the verge of crying. She could barely breathe, and was terrified out of her mind. How could she have been so careless, so utterly stupid? She and Azula had just been outed to the Fire Lord, and probably the entire nation soon. Everything she had, Azula, Mai, her family, would be gone.

_ Oh Agni, her family.  _ What would happen to them? Her sisters would be under constant watch from now on, her parents would have to cut all ties to her, what if they investigated and went through Grandma Ty’s stuff and found out Ty Lee is an airbender? She would be burned to death, along with her entire family if they found out.

Before Ty Lee could figure a way out of the situation, Azula spoke up. “Father, stop.”

Ozai’s grip loosened on Ty Lee as he turned to Azula. “Azula, what-”

“It was my fault, Father. I wanted to...experiment with Ty Lee, as it were, and dragged her into this. None of this is her fault.” Ty Lee was shocked. Azula, who had never stood up for anyone in her life, who had always put herself first, was putting her life and throne on the line for Ty Lee. It was unbelievable.

Apparently too unbelievable for Ozai. He inhaled sharply, and started dead into Azula’s eyes. “This wretch has corrupted you thoroughly. I will deal with it later. Guards!”

Ty Lee could barely react to being called an  _ it,  _ not even a real person. It hurt more than any time her parents had mistaken her for one of her sisters, more than any injury she’d gotten in battle.

As the guards led her away, she turned her head to get one last glance at Azula, who looked truly scared for the first time in her life, and Mai, still standing in the doorway.

* * *

“Leave us.” The guards, a few servants, and Mai, who had seen the entire scene, all nodded and left as quickly as they could at Ozai’s word, leaving Azula alone with her father.

She looked Ozai in the eye, silently daring him to speak. Daring him to throw her against the wall, give her the same treatment that he had just given Ty Lee.

He did not. He returned her stare, and took a deep breath. “When?”

The question startled Azula. “Excuse me?”

“When did that traitor corrupt you? On your travels? Before? Was Mai involved?” He placed his hand on her shoulder, gripping it to the point where it hurt. “How long has this been going on for?”

Azula looked down. “Since Ember Island.” She looked back up, to challenge her father. “But it wasn’t just her. I-”

“You mean Mai was involved too?” Ozai seemed to grow more angry by the second.

“No. Mai doesn’t even know. What I meant to say was that if anyone corrupted anyone, it was I who corrupted Ty Lee. I should get her punishment. Let her live.”

Ozai got up, and headed toward the door. “Oh, she will live. She will be sent to the Boiling Rock, where she will rot forever for her crimes.”

He turned back to Azula. “I recognize the corruption she has placed in you runs deep. You must be cleansed of it, if you are ever to be Fire Lord. I will place you under guard for now, and you must be retaught the correct way to love. I will make sure this happens, but for now, I must deal with this traitor.”

He opened the door to leave. “Know that I only spare you because you are my daughter, and as a member of the Royal Family, you could not have done this without being forced. Honestly, as much as your brother failed, at least he managed to keep himself clean of the filth that you stand in now.”

With that, Ozai closed the door, leaving Azula to break down on the ground. She was beginning to lose it all.

* * *

Ty Lee was thrown into a holding cell, the kind they used to keep assassins and palace traitors in before the Fire Lord figured out where to send them.

But she wasn’t a traitor, was she? Maybe she had corrupted Azula, after all, she was the one who first brought it up on the beach. Maybe she was a monster.

Ty Lee slumped on the floor to cry, only to sit on a rock. She stood back up and realized that it wasn’t a rock, but Grandma Ty’s necklace.

She still had this. She was going to lose her lover, family, freedom, maybe even her life, but she still had this. The last airbender in her family, her identity, what set her apart from her sisters; that she was the only one who demonstrated the ability to airbend.

She gripped on to the pendant, remembering the last time she ever saw her great grandmother, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_ Ty Lee was six years old when Grandma Ty lay in bed, barely able to walk. Her father said that she had called Ty Lee in specifically, that Grandma wanted to speak to her. _

_ Ty Lee walked up to her grandmother, clutching her necklace. As she got closer, Grandma Ty began to get up. _

_ “You can’t do that, Grandma Ty. Dad said you have to rest, so you can get better.” Ty Lee tried to push her grandmother back in bed, but had no success. _

_ “Get better? Hah, I’m far too old for that.” Grandma Ty saw how sad that made Ty Lee, and how she almost began to cry. “Oh, don’t you worry about me, sweety. I’ve lived a good long life. Now help me outside, I’m not going to die indoors. No airbender should live or die trapped in a box, we are meant to be free.” _

_ Ty Lee held onto her Grandma Ty, as they walked ever so slowly out into the garden. Grandma Ty pulled herself up onto a rock, and sat cross-legged, facing toward the sunset. _

_ “Now, copy my position as I have taught you.” Ty Lee did as instructed. “Meditate with me now. Feel the movement of the air, how it connects us, powers us, and moves throughout us all. Feel the freedom of the air around us, and imagine yourself as being that free.” _

_ Ty Lee did, imagining herself on a glider, a big one with blue wings, flying around above the ground, through the clouds, untouchable, unstoppable, nothing holding her back, free. _

_ “Now open your eyes and look at me.” Ty Lee did as instructed. “My time on this plane is growing short, my Flying Child. I will be gone soon, and you will be the last airbender in this family.” _

_ “And in the whole world, huh?” It was more of a statement than a question, Ty Lee understood the gravity of her situation, even as a small child. _

_ “Maybe.” Grandma Ty looked somber. “Or maybe not.” Ty Lee perked up. _

_ “There were others of us who went into hiding, so maybe they have airbending descendants, just like you. Or maybe...I have a secret. Come close.” _

_ Ty Lee scooted up to her grandmother, leaning in to listen. Grandma Ty leaned down, and spoke into her ear. _

_ “I think the Avatar may be alive somewhere.” _

_ Ty Lee pulled back. “What? That’s impossible, Grandma. Don’t be silly.” _

_ “Oh, really? I heard a rumor that the Avatar fled from his temple not long before the attack hit, and disappeared. Some say he died, but I think he’s still out there, somewhere, waiting for the right people to find him, and to bring balance.” Grandma Ty placed a hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder, ever so gentle. “And when he does, I hope you’re around to see the day when you’re not alone anymore.” _

_ Ty Lee nodded. “But you won’t be able to see that, will you, Grandma? Cause you’re...you’re dying, aren’t you?” _

_ “That I am.” Grandma Ty looked sad, very sad. “But, before I go, I have three things to ask of you. Are you listening?” _

_ Ty Lee nodded in enthusiasm. _

_ “Alright. Number One; when people die in the Fire Nation, they are burned, their ashes placed in jars and kept in stuffy rooms forever. But that is not the Air Nomad way. _

_ “When we die, our bodies are burned, just as in the Fire Nation, but our ashes are set free onto the winds, so that we may always live freely. One day, I hope you can do that for me.” _

_ Ty Lee nodded. “I can. What else?” _

_ “Number two, never be ashamed of who you love. Here, you learn that it is...wrong, to love in some ways. Remember, that the Air Nomads believed that as long as it didn’t hurt anyone, love is love. And you are Air Nation, so remember that. Okay?” _

_ Ty Lee nodded again, a smile on her face. “And the last thing.” _

_ “Let me see your necklace.” Ty Lee complied, and handed it over to her grandmother, who held it into the light. _

_ “This necklace has been worn out, broken and covered up over the years. But underneath all the damage and coverings, it is still an airbender’s necklace. Take a lesson from this necklace; no matter what changes, no matter what you go through, never forget who you are. Promise?” _

_ Ty Lee nodded. “I promise. To everything.” She took the necklace back from Grandma Ty, and put it on. _

_ “Now, meditate with me, one last time.” _

_ They turned towards the sunset and breathed in the free air. _

* * *

“Get up, you filth.”

Ty Lee awoke to a guard kicking her in the gut. She pulled herself up, feeling her bruises from the boot.

“You’re going to the Boiling Rock, you rat, where you’ll rot forever.” The guard threw her a few rags. “Put these on.”

Ty Lee nodded, and as soon as the guard left, she pulled off her now filthy acrobatics clothes, and pulled on the prison garb, her necklace carefully tucked away.

As she was led out of the cell and to the transport, she was pushed into a line, where she noticed the prisoners were being patted down. Her hand went to her necklace in fear.

She watched the other prisoners get on to the transport; no one special, but one of the men did seem familiar, like she had seen the man’s face somewhere before…

“Hey, arms up, prisoner.”

Ty Lee hadn’t even noticed that she had come to the front of the line. She held her arms up, and watched as the guard slowly patted her down once, twice, a third time, and then stopped at her chest.

“This one’s got a necklace.” The guard called for two female guards, one of whom grabbed Ty Lee and held her down, and the other ripped the necklace off before Ty Lee could even comprehend what was going on.

“Hey!” She yelled as she was thrown to the ground. “My Grandma Ty gave that to me! Give it back!”

“No one cares, kid.” The guard shoved her down. “Whoever you had, whoever you were before prison is meaningless. You’re just another prisoner now. Get on the transport.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me lose my temper. The transport. Now.”

Ty Lee knew it wasn’t worth arguing. She pulled herself on the transport and sat next to the almost-familiar man. She couldn’t even muster the energy to start a conversation with the people around her, to be remotely happy or upbeat.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now folks! I'm sorry, but it is going to get really angsty for a while. I will update soon, maybe. I just started an online course so it might be a while.
> 
> criticism, feedback and advice are all very much appreciated
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	3. We believe it is over for us, when it has just begun for others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda did not expect one of his prisonmates to be a fourteen year old girl.
> 
> Ty Lee isn't claustrophobic. No, why would you ask that?
> 
> Sokka is confused.
> 
> Azula really doesn't understand love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is later than I wanted it to be, but between mental breakdowns and cutting my hand up on broken pottery, I couldn't find much time to work on it.
> 
> TW for hallucinations, homophobia, referenced child abuse, and instability.

When Hakoda was told he was going to be sent to the most secure Fire Nation prison there was, he certainly didn’t expect one of his new inmates to be a teenage girl.

Yet here he was, surrounded by dangerous thugs, murderers, thieves, rapists, probably someone who dared to speak out against the Fire Lord, and sitting next to him, a teenage girl who couldn’t have been any older than Katara. The others in the transport seemed to be equally surprised by their young traveling companion, trying not to stare at her but failing terribly.

Hakoda looked her up and down. She looked composed on the surface, her back straight, hands together in her lap, face neutral. She looked almost like Aang when he was meditating before the battle; Hakoda could even see her chest rising and falling in a similar breathing pattern.

But despite this facade, he could see her hands shaking, desperately trying to control her fear. She couldn’t be any older than Katara, which made Hakoda’s Parent Instincts start to kick in, wanting to comfort her, to reassure this terrified kid. He scooted over, sitting next to her, hoping to be able to help her.

“So…” he tried to start a conversation. “How are you?”

In retrospect, he probably should have thought of a better conversation starter.

“Great, just great.” The girl talked fast, in a high-pitched, almost hysterical voice. “Less than a day ago I was on top of the world, with my...best friend, and now I’m headed to a maximum security prison. I’m doing  _ just fine.” _

“Yeah. Uh, sorry.” Hakoda scratched the back of his head. “So, what’s your name, kid? I’m Hakoda.”

The girl looked at Hakoda, and he could see the fear in her eyes. “Ty Lee. My name is Ty Lee.”

“Nice to meet you, Ty Lee.” Hakoda stuck out his hand for her to shake. She looked away.

They stayed quiet, until Ty Lee spoke to Hakoda again, still not looking at him. “What are you in for?”

“I’m Water Tribe. A prisoner of war. Got captured during a failed invasion, singled out as the leader, sent here.” Hakoda had promised himself he wouldn’t get close to or talk to any of the inmates or guards, but there was something about how this girl, this  _ kid,  _ she really was just a kid, was so scared, he felt like he had to help her somehow. “What about you, kid?”

Ty Lee stared out the window. “Falling in love.”

Hakoda raised his eyebrows, surprised. This kid...he didn’t know exactly what she meant, maybe...no. It didn’t make sense.

It was cleared up for him, however, when one of the other men spoke up. “Same, kid. Me and my boyfriend were caught in an alleyway, and I’m the lucky one. He’s gone now.”

The realization shook Hakoda. He was used to the Water Tribe’s custom around men loving men, or women loving women; you don’t draw attention to you and your relationships, and no one brings it up. Apparently, it was very different in the Fire Nation.

“I’m sorry.” He began to speak. “I didn’t know-”

“Hey! Prisoners stay quiet in the transport!”

The voice of the guard was enough to shake Hakoda and Ty Lee out of the small moment they were having. The two of them stopped talking, and continued the journey in silence.

Hakoda did notice, however, that Ty Lee scooted a little closer to him. He placed his hand on her thigh, hoping to offer some small amount of comfort.

She took his hand and gripped it tightly.

* * *

Ty Lee sat alone in her cell, terrified. According to the guard who brought her there, they would be stuck in there for a while. A lockdown, she had said.

Well, that was just great. Ty Lee would never admit it to anyone, but she hated being in enclosed spaces. It’s not that she was claustrophobic-okay, maybe a little-she just hated feeling so locked down, so trapped.

She wondered if the Avatar felt this way, or if it was just her. Grandma Ty always said that airbenders weren’t meant to be locked inside.

Ty Lee reached to grab onto her necklace, before remembering that it wasn’t there anymore. It left her feeling even more terrified than she was before.

She would be stuck in here forever, she knew that. This would be how she spent the rest of her life. Maybe she should just try to escape, let them cut her down while she ran, at least then she could die trying to be free.

_ No. _ She cut off her train of thought right there, and tried to come up with a survival plan. Hakoda, the man from the ship, was from the Water Tribe, maybe why he looked familiar? She had spent a long time chasing the Water Tribe kids with the Avatar, after all.

Hakoda seemed nice, like he wasn’t going to hurt her, and might even help protect her. And if what the other man in the transport said was anything to go by, she wouldn’t be the only person sent in here for love. And didn’t they send the leader of the fan girls here as well?

Ty Lee sat down on what passed for a bed in the cell. Maybe being stuck in here wouldn’t be absolutely awful. Maybe she could learn to live here.

* * *

Hakoda was sitting in his cell, thinking about how the hell he was supposed to protect a fourteen year old girl in this prison hell for who knows how long, when a guard walked into his room.

“Thank goodness you’re okay.” The guard seemed...really relieved, almost familiar? Well, that didn’t matter, he was still a guard, and the enemy.

Hakoda stood up, and raised his fist in a ready stance. “If you take just one step closer, you’ll see just how ‘okay’ I am.”

The guard smiled, and lifted up his visor. “Dad, it’s me.”

Hakoda stood in shock for a moment. How in Tui and La’s name was his son a guard at-didn’t matter, Sokka was here now. 

“Sokka.” Hakoda felt tears in his eyes as he stepped forward to embrace him. “My son.”

They stood there for a minute, before pulling back. “You know, Sokka, you should be a little more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut,” Hakoda laughed.

Sokka smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier.”

The next thing Hakoda knew, he was sitting with his son, planning an escape from the so-called inescapable Boiling Rock. He was also trying to grasp the concept of the Fire Nation Prince, Zuko, being on their side. Apparently, he had come to help Sokka rescue him, but had ended up trying to save a girl named Suki (who was definitely Sokka’s girlfriend) instead. They had tried to escape, and it hadn’t worked, so now they were giving it another shot.

“So, as long as we have the Warden hostage, we should be fine. We just need to start a riot.”

Hakoda nodded. “Alright, I’ll meet you in the courtyard in an hour. Your friends had better be there.”

Sokka nodded, and got up to leave, just as Hakoda remembered something.

“Wait, Sokka.”

Sokka turned around. “Yeah, Dad?”

“There’s another girl who has to come with us-her name is Ty Lee, she can’t be any older than Katara-”

“Hold up, Ty Lee?” Sokka seemed shocked. “Does she have gray eyes, brown hair, annoyingly happy all the time, wears too much pink?”

“I mean, she was wearing a prison uniform, and didn’t look too happy about being here, but yeah, that would be her.”

Sokka couldn’t believe it. “Dad, she’s chased us all over the Earth Kingdom! She was Azula’s friend! She helped plan out the fall of Ba Sing Se! She has tried to kill me multiple times! How can you trust her?”

Hakoda interrupted him. “I didn’t know that. But what I do know is that she’s here, and she’s a kid, and I’m gonna get her out of here-”

“Dad, we’re all kids!” Sokka screamed. “Every person still fighting this is a kid! Zuko’s the oldest of us, and he’s sixteen! She’s a kid who’s tried to kill us, and I don’t trust her.”

Hakoda took a minute to think of his next words. “Zuko’s a kid who’s tried to kill you, and you trust him.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.” Sokka picked up his guard helmet. “He changed.”

“How do you know that Ty Lee hasn’t changed as well?”

Sokka seemed to pause for a moment before leaving the cell.

* * *

**_Weak._ **

**_Pathetic._ **

**_Imperfect._ **

**_Failure._ **

**_You have failed your people, and you have become broken. You are wrong, and imperfect, and must be rebornrebornreborn._ **

**_I love you, Azula._ **

**_It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong._ **

**_You did. You’re messed up, pathetic, wrong._ **

**_You’re not, it’s okay. I’m sorry._ **

**_It’s your fault! She’s locked away, because of you, you monster!_ **

**_You broken monster._ **

**_Look how sad you’ve become._ **

_ The voices were everywhere, the burning around her all consuming. The broken girl was lost, surrounded by her father, and mother and brother and friends and Ty Lee and they were all telling lieslieslies and still the truth.  _

_ Azula couldn’t tell who the liars and who the truth tellers were. It was all noise and it wouldn’t go away. If they could just shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshu- _

* * *

“Get up, Azula.”

Azula was lying in her bed, definitely sleeping soundly, definitely not shifting between nightmares and crying into her pillow after losing Ty Lee and the first day of Father’s ‘cleansing’ of her, when she felt Mai shaking her awake.

She looked at Mai out of the corner of her eye. Yes, that was the real Mai, no glowing eyes or empty voice. She was awake.

Azula took a deep breath and recentered herself before pulling herself up, and seeing a look of urgency on Mai’s face that she hadn’t seen in...she couldn’t even remember.

“Go away, Mai.” She laid down again, rolling away from Mai. “You shouldn’t be here, it’s late.”

“Azula. Get up. Or at least listen to what I have to say.”

“I said leave, Mai.” Azula sat up to stare her in the face. “That’s an order from your princess.”

“No.”

Azula laughed, a hysterical cry that she knew was frightening. “Oh, so it’s treason, then? Disobeying a direct order from your princess? Are all my friends so desperate to be away from me that they’d commit treason to get away?”

She fell back down in the bed. “I’m not supposed to see anyone other than Father, Lo and Li, and the correctors that Father got me. So go.”

“Azula, I knew.”

Azula opened one eye. “Knew what?”

“About you and Ty Lee. About what you were...doing.”

Azula bolted upright? “How? When? Why didn’t you-”

“I was walking on the beach on Ember Island when you two had that strange little confession scene of yours. I heard the whole thing.” A small smile crept onto her face. “No, I didn’t tell anyone. I tried to stop them from finding out, in fact. But when the Fire Lord was looking for you…”

“You couldn’t stop him.” Azula was reeling from the shock. Mai  _ knew?  _ And told no one? Kept it a secret? But…

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Azula figured it was because she was waiting for the right chance, or to blackmail her and Ty Lee, or something.

“Because even though you can be a jerk, and I find Ty Lee’s eternal optimism insufferable, you’re both my friends. I had to protect you.”

This really confused Azula? “Who forced you to protect me? My mother? Was it her?”

Mai was genuinely shocked by that statement. “No. Why would you think that?” She leaned down and looked Azula in the eye. “I protected you because that’s what friends are supposed to do. Guard each other, even if they don’t know.”

That didn’t add up. Mai would protect her, help her, without a reason? But why? Why would she do that? Azula didn’t understand.

“Is that what you woke me up to tell me?” Azula scoffed. “That me and Ty Lee were so obvious that even with you, we were caught? Come to mock my misery?”

Mai sighed. “I came to tell you that my uncle, the warden on the Boiling Rock, just sent a messenger hawk that Zuko is there.”

Azula froze. “What.”

“Zuko is there. On the Boiling Rock. I don’t know why, but I know he wouldn’t go there without an escape plan. I figured we could sneak out, I could yell at the jerk who stole my heart, and then-”

“Then we capture him, bring him back home, and I’m finally back in Father’s good graces!” Azula got up, grinning. “Mai, that’s brilliant!”

Mai seemed confused. “...no. I thought we would help him, so we could get Ty Lee out of there too.”

Azula stopped in her tracks. “But why? Why would we do that?”

“Because she loves you? Because you love her back? Because that’s what friends-and lovers, by the way, are supposed to do. Look out for each other.” Mai walked over to Azula, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Risk everything for the people you love, that’s what you’re supposed to do. Understand?”

Noticing how completely confused and lost she seemed at the statement, Mai took a step back. “You...you do understand, don’t you?”

Azula felt a familiar sensation of tears attempting to escape her. Taking a minute to take a breath and recompose herself, she turned to Mai. “I don’t know if I do.”

She really didn’t. Azula had no idea about what Mai was talking about. Risking everything for someone, without expecting anything in return? Helping them just because they’re your friend? Loving people? As far as Azula knew, love was what you earned from people, by proving yourself to them, and maintaining perfection so they wouldn’t leave you.

The way Mai talked about it, like it was expected to love people, to risk everything for them even when they weren’t useful to you, or had let you down, was alien to Azula. It made no sense. It went against everything Azula knew.

But at the same time, she desperately wanted to go with Mai. To get Ty Lee out of there, and then just run away, with Mai and maybe Zuko, and just forget everything, and just be.

Maybe that’s what love is supposed to feel like.

Taking another breath she reached over to her closet, where Zuko’s old knife, stolen from his room after he left, was hidden. She grabbed the knife, and looked at the inscription.

_ Never give up without a fight. _

She turned back to Mai. “I’ll come with you. It’s my fault Ty Lee is in there, and I have to make sure she gets out. I owe her.”

There was a smile on Mai’s face that looked...almost sad. Azula was confused, didn’t she just agree to do what Mai wanted her to do? The sadness soon disappeared, however, and Azula wondered if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Her brain was still messed up from the dream, after all.

Mai went to leave. “Get yourself ready. We’ll take an airship and be at the Boiling Rock by tomorrow.”

As soon as she left, Azula sunk to the floor.

This was insane. Disobeying Father? Committing treason? And for what? This new type of love that Mai was talking about? She must be crazy. Fear was the way to go. She should just back out now, turn Mai in, stay loyal to Father.

_ “Why would you do that?” _

Azula looked in the mirror, and saw Mother looking over her shoulder, back at her.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s the most certain way of surviving, and staying in Father’s good graces. Besides, I’m a monster. It’s what I’m expected to do.”

_ “No, it isn’t. You need to be strong today. You’re not a monster.” _

Azula laughed. “Liar. You think I’m a monster, I know you do.”

_ “No. I love you, as does Ty Lee. Your father does not, so leave.” _

“If I go, I’ll die.”

_ “And how alive will you be if you stay?” _

“I...I…”

A knock on the door snapped Azula out of the trance. “Yes?”

“Azula, come on. How long are you gonna take?” Mai was impatient, more so than usual. Azula looked at her robes, and grabbed the simplest black stealth robes she could out of the closet, throwing them on.

She looked back in the mirror to tie her hair in a topknot. It was sloppy work, but there wasn’t much time. Mai could fix it for her on the journey, anyway.

As she left her room, she cast one glance back towards the mirror.

Mother was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai: Get up.  
> Azula: Where are we going?  
> Mai: To commit treason.  
> Azula: Is that all?
> 
> Sokka: It's not that I hate this idea. I just think it sucks, and is gonna get us all killed.
> 
> okay, that's it for now, folks. Shit hits the fan next chapter, so be sure to stay tuned for that with my very inconsistent upload schedule.
> 
> please leave advice, feedback, etc
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	4. Freedom always comes at a cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee thought she would spend the rest of her days in prison.
> 
> She really didn't expect this when she woke up this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw how hopeful some of you were about Azula joining the Gaang, and then I looked at my outline, and, well...I'm not spoiling anything, but
> 
> Go and enjoy the chapter.

Azula and Mai sat in silence on the airship, as it carried them to the Boiling Rock. They had come up with a plan, of course; Azula would talk to Zuko, and try to figure out the escape plan, while Mai sought out Ty Lee to get her out.

As far as plans went, Mai knew it was sloppy, and she could have done better, but there wasn’t much time. Besides, it was worth the risk.

Beside her, Azula seemed on edge, a lot more than usual. She was fidgeting with her hands, occasionally checking the readings and the map, her eye slightly twitching. She kept...glancing at random places in the room, sometimes staring at them, like there was someone there that only she could see.

Contrary to popular belief, Mai could feel emotions, and understood them a lot better than most people. The thing was, she understood them enough that she was able to control hers, and seem almost completely neutral to anyone who didn’t know her. She could read people surprisingly well, and within fifteen minutes of meeting almost anyone, she could figure out how they were feeling in the moment, what their life had been like lately, and if they’d endured recent trauma. The longer she knew a person, the more she would learn; their childhood, their friends, their home life, past relationships, all easy to figure out.

That’s why Mai was so terrified right now. Not of the future, or the plan going wrong, or of Azula, no, she was terrified for Azula.

Mai hadn’t thought much of how Azula had acted when they were kids. She hadn’t grown very good at reading people until she was around twelve, and Zuko was banished, and she and Azula drifted apart.

Within the months of talking to Azula after reuniting, Mai came to a list of realizations about Azula.

One, she wasn’t over her mother. She might pretend that it was fine, and that she didn’t care for Fire Lady Ursa, but Mai could tell how much the loss had hurt her. The disappearance had torn their family apart, and had changed the entire world for Azula, and even though she hated her mother, she still wanted her, or at least wanted her love in the same way Zuko had it.

Two, she was terrified of her father. Even though she pretended that she wasn’t, Mai could see how she grew nervous around him, how she would always make sure that her father never knew her mistakes. Despite Azula desperately trying to prove herself to Fire Lord Ozai, Mai knew how scared she was of messing up and ending up like Zuko.

Mai wasn’t even sure Azula knew how scared she was of him.

Three, Azula really cared for Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. She struggled to show it, true, but she would have their backs. Mai saw how she treated most people; like they were expendable, pawns to be played with and sacrificed in a Pai Sho game. But Azula had never treated Ty Lee or Mai or even Zuko like that; she had been cruel, yes, but had always valued them, as much as Azula valued anything. It was the closest Azula got to loving people.

The fourth thing was something Mai had only just figured out; when she told Azula that they were going to get Ty Lee, Azula hadn’t understood why. She didn’t understand the concept of doing things for people because you care about them, and helping out of love.

Thinking about Azula’s life with Ozai guiding her, her mother favoring Zuko and leaving her, and Ty Lee being sent away, Azula probably didn’t know what love is. It sounded like it was out of one of Zuko’s old theater scrolls, but looking at Azula, the way she viewed the world, Mai realized that what Azula had been missing for...pretty much her entire life, was any form of unconditional love.

Ty Lee’s family had always loved her, and Mai’s mother had cared for her. Even Zuko had his mother and Iroh to give him that love. Azula didn’t know what that was, and because of that, couldn’t understand so much more about love and kindness.

Mai watched her friend steer the airship down toward the Boiling Rock, and took a deep breath. If they survived this, she was going to try to help Azula, and maybe help her to understand how to love people as well.

* * *

Ty Lee sat in her cell, meditating.

She had been doing this for the past hour or so, and considering there wasn’t much else to do in prison, she figured she’d be doing a lot of it. She’d come up with a plan for survival so far; stick with Hakoda, if he tried anything she could just chi block him, and from what the guard who took her to her cell told her, the female guards would turn a blind eye to that as long as she didn’t use firebending.

She was going to find the Fan Girl leader (they were called something else, right? Korushi warriors, maybe?) and stick with her. She’d keep her head down, and hope that Azula would become Fire Lord one day, and would be able to free her from the prison. It was her only chance at freedom, after all.

At least, she thought it was.

A knock at her door snapped Ty Lee out of her meditative trance. “Come in,” she said, keeping her eyes closed and not moving.

The door opened up, revealing a guard. “Someone here to see you, kid. And she’s pretty impatient, so get moving.”

Ty Lee was immediately confused. Who in the world would be here to see her? Despite the shock, she got up and followed the guard to another room, where her visitor was.

Ty Lee didn’t know who or what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Mai sitting in the center of the room.

“Oh, good. You’re okay.” Mai looked up from the knife she was sharpening to look at Ty Lee.

“Come. Sit down.” She gestured to the seat in front of her, and Ty Lee obliged.

Mai then looked at the guards. “Leave us.”

“With all due respect, Lady Mai, your uncle told us to protect you-”

“I can handle myself. Leave us. Or I’ll tell my uncle you refused to listen to me.” The guards immediately stiffened. “You wouldn’t want to upset the warden, now would you?” Mai had a slight smirk on her face.

“No, miss. We’ll leave now, miss.”

As soon as they backed out of the room, Mai turned to Ty Lee. “How are you doing? Did they hurt you? Are you okay? When did you arrive here? Have you met the other prisoners? Do you have an escape plan?”

Ty Lee struggled to catch all the questions. “As okay as can be expected, no, of course not, only a few hours ago, I talked to a guy on the transport here, and why would I have an escape plan?”

Confusion crept onto Mai’s face. “Why wouldn’t you have an escape plan? Did you plan on staying here or something?”

“I mean, what else was I supposed to do?” Ty Lee sighed, slouching against the wall. “No one’s ever broken out of here, so why would I be any different? And even if I did, it’s not like the life I’d have out there would be fun, constantly alone and on the run. I’m stuck here, and there’s no denying it.”

“Don’t say that.” Mai’s voice, although harsh, had a surprisingly gentle undertone. “You’re the greatest acrobat and one of the greatest warriors I know. There’s no way you can’t get out of here.”

A small smile crept onto Ty Lee’s face. “Since when was I the pessimist and you the optimist?”

“Since you got locked up after having your entire worldview shattered?” Mai smiled, a rarity. She then scooted closer to Ty Lee, as to be heard less.

“Listen. Zuko is here, and there’s no way he’d be here without an escape plan. Azula is talking to him right now, trying to convince him we’re on his side. We’re hoping to jump on whatever escape plan he has concocted up.”

“Azula…” Ty Lee whispered under her breath. “This is basically treason. How did you get her to go along with this?”

“I tried to explain the concept of doing things for people because you care about them. She didn’t understand, but...I think she’s willing to try for you.” Mai looked almost sad. “She really loves you, you know, even if she doesn’t know how to say it.”

Ty Lee smiled, and then remembered the elephant-koi in the room. “So...about me and Azula…”

Mai rolled her eyes. “I knew, for a while before the Fire Lord found out. I didn’t tell anyone, and I won’t if you don’t want me to. I’m happy for you guys.”

Ty Lee grinned, then remembered something else. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something. If we’re teaming up with Zuko, does that mean we’re committing treason and joining the Avatar? Because if Azula is going along with that-”

Mai cut her off. “I don’t know if that’s what we’re going to do. Honestly, I didn’t think we’d make it this far, so let’s just take it as it comes.”

Ty Lee nodded, silently praying that they would be able to join the Avatar, and that maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to airbend if they did.

* * *

Zuko didn’t know what he was expecting in the interrogation cell, but it definitely wasn’t his sister.

“What in Agni’s name are you doing here?” He sighed as the door closed behind him. “I was expecting an angry Mai, not my baby sister waiting for me.”

Azula walked towards him. “First off, I am eighteen months younger than you, hardly your  _ baby  _ sister. And secondly-” She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Now listen and shut up. You have an escape plan, because there is no way you’d break in here and not plan to break out. You’re going to tell me the plan, and then you’re going to let me, Mai and Ty Lee escape with you.”

She took a step back. “So how’s prison been treating you, Zuzu? Why are you here anyway?”

“None of your business, Azula!” Zuko tried to process her crazy statement. “Why are Mai and Ty Lee here?”

“Mai is here because her uncle is the warden and he told us you were here, so we came to investigate. Ty Lee is here because-”

Azula collapsed to her knees on the floor, shocking Zuko more than an entire storm’s worth of lightning could. “She was sent here because of me. It was my idea, and my fault, and now she’s here and I have to get her out because I owe her, and-”

Zuko was down on the ground next to her before he knew what he was doing. “Woah, woah, woah, it’s okay.” He couldn’t believe he was saying this to Azula, of all people. “We’ll get her out of here, okay? We have a plan, we’re going to escape today. It’s going to be okay.”

Azula looked at Zuko, her composure broken, eyes full of hurt like he had never seen before. “Do you promise?”

Zuko nodded. “I promise.”   
  
Azula stood up and brushed herself off. “Understood. I will meet up with you when you are in the process of leaving with Mai and Ty Lee. Knowing you, it should be fairly obvious.” With that, she left, showing no sign of her breakdown thirty seconds ago.

Zuko watched her as she walked away, trying to comprehend what he just saw. Azula had always been perfect and composed, never faltering. But seeing her like that, breaking down, finally falling apart under Ozai’s pressure, Zuko realized that he would have to play a role he never really had to before; the role of a big brother.

* * *

Alarms started blaring, and Ty Lee almost jumped thirty feet in the air.

“What was that?” She looked at Mai. “Any idea what’s going on?”

The guards opened up the door to the interrogation room. “Lady Mai, there’s a riot going on. I’m here to protect you.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “I don’t need any protection.”

“Of course you don’t, Mai.” Ty Lee’s heart almost stopped as she saw Azula walk into the room. “Leave us.” And with that, the guards were gone.

A thousand thoughts and feelings were running through Ty Lee.  _ I’m sorry. What are you doing here? Are you okay? I wish things were better. Why did you leave? What’s going on? I love you. _

After stumbling over words for a moment before finding her voice, Ty Lee managed to ask, “what’s going on?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “A riot, Ty Lee. Knowing my idiot brother, it’s a distraction for him and his dumb escape plan. Now let’s go, Zuko promised he’d help us get out.”

Ty Lee nodded, and followed Azula without another word.

* * *

They bolted up through the walkways and halls towards the gondola, where a group of guards was attempting to stop them from escaping. Azula held up her hand to signal a stop.

“Now listen. Ty Lee, you’re going to jump on the cable and run over to the car. We’ll be closely behind you, attempting to capture you. Once we get past the gondola, we can drop the act and get to the airship on the shore that we stole. Make this look good. Got it?”

“Got it.” Mai nodded and prepped her knives.

“Got it.” The words caught in Ty Lee’s throat, as she struggled to figure out what to say around Azula.

“Good. Ty Lee, start running...NOW!” And with that, Azula sent a fire blast in her direction.

Ty Lee bolted out and across the bridge to the gondola. Jumping on the roof to avoid the guards, she got in her sprinting stance, and took a deep breath of the air around her.

The air was hot, and full of steam, but as she bolted onto the cable, she relied on that heavy air to keep her balanced. Looking at the gondola car in the distance, she saw Zuko, the fan girl, the warden, the Water Tribe boy they had chased around while hunting the Avatar, another random prisoner, and...Hakoda?

Ty Lee almost lost balance, but was soon refocused by a knife cutting up in front of her face; nowhere near hurting her, but close enough that you couldn’t tell from a distance.

Making the last few strides to the gondola car, she jumped down on the roof and was almost knocked off by the fan girl.

“Are you serious?” Ty Lee jumped to the side, dodging the attack. “I’m on your side!”   
  


“Seriously?” Fan girl definitely didn’t believe her. “You sent me here, and now you’re helping me? Why would I believe that?”

“Very long story. Now, could you please not kill Azula or Mai? They’re with us too.”

The Water Tribe boy jumped on top of the car, followed by Zuko. “I’m sorry,  _ what?  _ My dad said that you were here, but he didn’t say anything about those two!”

“I didn’t know they were here until an hour ago-Hakoda’s your dad?”

“You do know him?”

“We met on the transport here. He seemed pretty nice-oh, hi Azula!”

Azula had somehow rocketed up to the car using firebending and handcuffs with Mai attempting to hold onto her. They then proceeded to ‘attack’, sending several blasts of fire and knives that were easily dodged.

Fan girl then made another move to attack Ty Lee. “I thought you were all on our side!”

Azula sighed, sending a blast between the two, separating them. “We are. Now make this look good, at least until we get off the gondola, Fans!”

“The name is Suki!” With that, Suki moved to attack Azula. Ty Lee wasn’t sure if it was for show or serious.

As the gondola began to come to a halt at the edge of the caldera, Ty Lee was aware of the dozen or so guards beginning to surround them.

“Surrender, and let your hostages go.”

“Oh, very well.” And with that, Hakoda threw the warden at them.

“And the princess and the warden’s niece.”

“Oh, isn’t that cute?” Azula turned to Mai. “The guards are under the impression that we’re hostages.”

“It is rather adorable.” And with that, Mai pinned two of the guards up against the posts with knives.

The resulting shock made it easy to dodge past the guards, as Zuko and Azula redirected their fire, with Hakoda and his son pushing them to the side.

“The airship down there! That’s our exit!” Azula had moved to the back of the group, holding off the fire from the guards.

“Um, Azula…” Ty Lee attempted to take in the scene before her. “Which airship?”

Because on the shore, in front of the group, were three airships, three boats, and at least a battalion of soldiers.

_ “Oh Agni, no.”  _ Azula sounded terrified, in a way that Ty Lee had never seen before when she saw the troops in front of her.

“What do we do now?” Zuko seemed to be just as uncertain as the others.

Hakoda took a step forward. “We do what we can to make it to the stolen airship. We’ve come too far to turn back now.”

Ty Lee felt herself nodding with the rest of the group, and the next thing she knew they were all screaming, charging into battle.

It seemed to be going well at first. There wasn’t too much distance to cover between the gondola and the shore, and the soldiers didn’t seem too keen on attacking their princess, but the tide soon turned.

Soldiers began to overwhelm them, holding back the team as they tried to push for the ship. They were almost there, just seconds away, but as they kept pushing, Ty Lee noticed that they were beginning to lose ground as more soldiers surrounded them.

_ This is it.  _ Ty Lee could hardly believe it.  _ This is how I’m going to die. _

But then, something incredible happened.

Azula let out a torrent of fire, knocking down almost every soldier in their way. “Come on! We’re almost there!”

Ty Lee sprinted, near the back of the group. As they approached the airship, she saw Azula turn around.

“Azula, what are you doing?”

Azula looked back at Ty Lee. “There are too many of them. Someone has to stay behind and hold them off.”   
  


Ty Lee could hardly believe what she was hearing. “But it doesn’t have to be you, Azula. We can escape together. We can be together, just come with us.”

“No. We won’t all make it out of here alive; I knew this was a suicide mission going in.” A sad smile, the most sincere expression Ty Lee had ever seen on Azula’s face. “I owe you one, it’s my fault you’re here. I need to do this.”

The others had made it to the airship. Mai looked back at them. “Come on, we’re starting to take off!”

A fire blast came at Azula, which she easily dodged, but more soon followed. “Ty Lee, go now. Leave. Never come back. Don’t let my sacrifice mean nothing.”

“But-”

“GO!” Azula was being overpowered, trying to buy another minute, another few seconds of time. “Consider that a final order from your princess.”

As more soldiers began to engage Azula, trying to grab her and stop her, Ty Lee turned and ran, tears in her eyes.

She was too slow.

Even the perfect Fire Nation Princess couldn’t fight fifty people at once. The soldiers had overwhelmed Azula, pinning them down, and were now advancing onto Ty Lee.

She moved fast, managing to chi block several soldiers before they grabbed onto her arms. She pushed one off, then another, but there were just too many of them.

Above her head, Ty Lee could see the airship rise, flying in the way she wanted to, but never could. She saw Azula, covered in guards, still trying to fight out of the corner of her eye.

_ Don’t let my sacrifice mean nothing. _

Ty Lee closed her eyes, as if trying to block out the pain around her. She felt the soldiers grab her, pulling her down, down away from the sky, which was so close, taunting her.

Grandma Ty’s voice echoed in her head.  _ Never forget who you are. _

The few techniques she had been taught; how to catch someone, how to slow her fall, how to push someone back.

Ty Lee took a deep breath. She felt the air around her, the airship rise higher, through the air,  _ her element. _

Ty Lee opened her eyes, lept up, and flew.

The soldiers were shoved back, and Ty Lee was rising, rising, rising, carrying herself towards the airship. She could see Mai, an expression of total shock on her face, reaching out her hand.

Ty Lee grabbed it.

Mai pulled her onto the airship, confused and shocked. “What...what in Agni’s name was that?”

Ty Lee didn’t answer. She looked back down at the ground-she must have jumped at least fifty feet to get up here.

She saw Azula, and wished she hadn’t looked back. Then she would have never seen the betrayed expression on her face as the airship rose and carried her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko: Why is it whenever I try to sneak into an incredibly secure fortress with almost no intel, a vague goal and no escape plan, things go wrong?
> 
> Suki: What the fuck. How the fuck. Why the fuck.
> 
> Yeah, I know you all wanted Azula to go with Ty Lee, but I wanted to a long, complicated redemption arc, so...  
> sorry not sorry. I am a little sorry for the cliffhanger though.
> 
> next chapter should be up in about a week, but I also just started LOK and I'm also working on a "Katara is raised by the Fire Nation" AU, complete with alive!Kya and airbender!Ty Lee, so idk which will be out first.
> 
> please leave advice, feedback, constructive criticism, etc.
> 
> thank you, and have a wonderful night!


	5. Some first meetings feel like reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai wishes she hadn't gotten out of bed yesterday.
> 
> Ty Lee has just been completely exposed.
> 
> Aang is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty short chapter, but I felt like this one kind of had to be, and it's got some very emotional scenes in it, so...
> 
> enjoy!

Mai really wished she hadn’t gotten out of bed this morning. Actually, it was probably yesterday that everything started to go down. Mai really needed some sleep.

She didn’t want any right now, however. What she wanted was an explanation of how her best friend just managed to jump fifty feet in the air.

“Ty Lee. I’m going to ask again. What in Agni’s name was that?” Ty Lee had ignored her previously in favor for looking back at...Azula, who was still there.

Ty Lee was still ignoring Mai, yelling at the older Water Tribe man, begging to going back for Azula.

“We can’t just leave her there! Her dad is gonna kill her, she came to rescue me, we can’t just leave her behind!” Ty Lee was on the verge of tears.

The man placed his hand on her shoulder. “Ty Lee, going back is a suicide mission. They’ll be ready for us, and will kill us. We need to leave now, so we can go back and fight another day.”

“But we can’t-she needs us now, we have to-”

“We have to leave now.” It was Zuko.  _ Great.  _ “If we go back, we will all die. My father might leave Azula alive-he needs an heir, after all, so she stands a chance. We go back to the Western Air Temple, where we prepare to come back and stop my father. Then maybe, we can save my sister.”

Ty Lee looked like she wanted to argue, but looked down, almost crying, and nodded. “I understand.” And with that, she turned away and walked over to where they had jumped in, sitting on the floor, knees hugged to her chest, definitely crying.

“So,” said the prisoner, the only one Mai didn’t recognize. “I’m Chit Sang. I’m new to all this, but did the kid crying over there just airbend?”

Ty Lee looked up, eyes already red from crying. “Does it matter?”

“Considering that that would mean that you’re an airbender, and the Avatar isn’t the last airbender, and that some airbenders must have survived the genocide a hundred years ago, and that you’ve lied to me our whole lives, yeah, I’d say it does.” Mai didn’t even bother trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

“Fine, it was airbending. And yes, I lied to you, Mai. So what? No one alive knew, so it’s not like you’re special or anything!” Ty Lee had turned around, and was on the edge of shouting.

Mai had only seen Ty Lee really angry twice before, once on Ember Island, and once when a kid at school decided to call her and her sisters by numbers she drew on their heads with ink, so this was honestly kind of scary.

“Ty Lee...look, I…” Mai was at a complete loss for words. “I’m sorry. I was just...surprised. It’s surprising.”

Ty Lee didn’t answer, she just sat down and turned away from Mai, probably crying. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, okay? But I’m not supposed to tell anyone, or airbend at all, so don’t take it personally.”

“I’m not.” Mai went to sit down next to Ty Lee. “I promise.”

They sat there in silence for a minute before the Water Tribe boy spoke up. “So you’re an airbender? How? Why did you hunt us with Azula if you were an airbender? Is that why you were in prison? Are you going to hurt Aang? If not, are you going to tell him?”

Ty Lee looked at the kid. “Obviously, I’m an airbender. I hunted you guys because I had no choice. Quite frankly, I don’t think it’s any of your business what got me arrested, and who’s Aang?”

The boy looked confused. “The Avatar? You tried to kill us multiple times!”

“There’s not much room for introductions when chasing someone around the world, Sokka.” Zuko spoke up. “Seriously, I still don’t know your dad’s name.”

“His name is Hakoda. And yeah, fair point.”

“So…” It was Suki who tried to break the silence. “Ty Lee...there’s gotta be a story behind the airbending. Care to elaborate?”

Ty Lee sighed. “I’ll have to repeat it when we get to wherever you guys are hiding out anyway, so can you all just wait until then?”

“So you are joining us?”

“The entire world is going to be hunting the renegade airbender who broke out of the Boiling Rock. It’s not like I have any other choice.” Ty Lee then looked at Mai. “Mai, do you want to join us?”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” she smirked.

“Good. I hope you all can wait until then.” Ty Lee tried to get up, but almost immediately lost balance, only to be caught by Hakoda. “Geez, why am I so tired?”

“Well, you’re running on what I’m going to assume is basically no sleep or food, and you’ve just bended an element after not doing so for what I’m going to assume is years, so it makes sense that you’re tired.” He propped her up on his shoulder as support. “There’s a few rooms this way; you should rest.”

“I need some rest too.” Mai got up and followed them.

As she left, she heard Sokka lean over to Zuko and whisper, “so, who’s going to explain this to Katara?”

Zuko had never looked so panicked in his life.

* * *

Aang didn’t know what he was expecting Sokka and Zuko to bring back with them, but it definitely wasn’t a Fire Nation airship with Suki, Sokka’s dad, and a random Fire Nation escapee on it.

“I have  _ so many  _ questions.” He stepped forward. “Where did you go? How did you steal an airship? What happened?”

“We went to the Boiling Rock to free Dad, but then Suki was there, so we decided to get her out too. The airship was outside while we were escaping. As for exactly what happened...uhhh...” He trailed off in a way that left Aang feeling very worried.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Katara started looking them over for any injuries. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

“We’re...somewhat okay. As for what’s wrong, well…” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, looking very nervous. “You all have to promise not to freak out. Especially you, Katara.”

Katara stepped back, raising an eyebrow. “What did you guys do?”

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a very uneasy glance, before looking back into the airship. “You can come out now.”

Despite being hit with lightning, seeing two of the girls who had chased him around the world with Azula walk out the airship was the biggest shock of Aang’s life.

* * *

Ty Lee stepped out of the airship, and started nervously talking before anyone had time to fully process what was going on.

“Hi, everyone! I’m Ty Lee, and this is Mai, but you probably know us already, from us chasing you around the world...trying to kill you. Uh, we’re sorry about that, but I was arrested for...well, long story, but Mai helped bust me out, and Azula did too, but she had to stay behind, but we’re on your side now, and-”

“Breathe, Ty Lee.” The gentle reminder from Mai probably saved her from passing out.

“What.” It was the waterbender who spoke.

“Yeah, we’re on your side now. Isn’t that great?”

Apparently, the waterbender did not think it was great.

* * *

“Katara, stand down!” Katara had pinned Mai and Ty Lee up against the airship with ice, and looked ready to kill.

“Dad, you don’t get it! They chased us around the world, tried to kill us-”

“I know. Sokka already told me.” Hakoda put his hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Look, I know it’s strange, but they can’t go back.”

“Oh? And why not?”

“It’s probably easier if I show you.” Ty Lee looked at the ice. “So could you just let me go for a minute?”

“If you think-”

“Katara, I’m worried too.” Aang walked up to her, putting him between them. “But I really want to know what’s going on. Besides, Toph can tell if they’re lying.”

“I can do that.”

“Fine.” Katara grudgingly melted the ice. “One minute to convince me.”

“Okay.” Ty Lee made eye contact with Aang, in almost a creepy way, a smile on her face. “I can do that.

* * *

Ty Lee took a deep breath, and reached out around her. She felt perfectly at home up here; surrounded by air, up high, she could see why her ancestors had chosen to live here.

Breathing in, she felt the air around her. She positioned herself in a ready stance, and closed her eyes. Moving her arms in a circle, she felt the motion of the air, how it moved through and around everything, became everything. Reaching out, she felt it, and grabbed onto it.

Relaxing, she began to guide it forward, and sent a gust of wind throughout the camp.

* * *

Aang couldn’t believe it. He watched as Ty Lee got into a stance, so similar to the ones he practiced every day, trying to remember his people. He was on the edge of his seat, intrigued and amazed at what she was doing, and then…

He felt the air move, and couldn’t believe it.

_ It’s impossible. It can’t be. _

Aang immediately began running around, trying to figure out where the sudden gust had come from, completely on autopilot. After running around the camp once, he stumbled back in front of Ty Lee.

_ No way. _

_ It’s real. _

He collapsed down on his knees, and stared at Ty Lee, the only other airbender in the world.

* * *

Ty Lee was shaking. She had just laid out her biggest secret in front of people who had tried to kill her, strangers, and...the Avatar, the only other one of her kind. Everything she had done in her life paled in comparison to exactly how terrifying it was being this vulnerable.

The Avatar was on the floor, like her couldn’t understand what was going on. Then, in shock, and definitely past the minute, he spoke.

  
  
  


“You’re an airbender.” Aang said as soon as he regained his ability to speak.  _ “You’re an airbender.” _

“Yeah.” Ty Lee nodded, trembling, looking just as unstable as Aang. “I am.”

Aang was reeling in shock. He pulled himself up, and stumbled backwards, leaning on Appa. “But...but how? How is this possible? I thought they were all dead. I thought...I thought I was the last one.”

Ty Lee sat down, looking very solemn. “My great-grandmother was an Air Nomad. She was five when the Fire Nation attacked. The adults managed to smuggle her and a few other kids away from the temples on sky bison. She eventually found her way to the Fire Nation, believing no one would look for airbenders there.

“When I was five, I fell out of a tree, about twenty feet down, and ended up slowing myself with airbending. Grandma Ty was the only one who saw it, and she took me aside and told me everything.

“I was scared at first, but began learning from her. My sisters were always off playing with each other, so they didn’t notice. She taught me everything she knew, which...wasn’t much, but it’s all I ever knew about, well...my people. Us.

“I hated hunting you with Azula, but I didn’t have a choice; you can’t refuse a direct order from your princess. When I thought you were dead...well, you were the only other airbender I knew than great-grandmother, and she died when I was six, and…”

She began to cry. “I’m so sorry. I want to join you. I can’t go back. They will kill me if I go back.”

* * *

Ty Lee was desperately trying to hold back tears, as she waited for an answer. She could see the rest of the group watching her, judging her, and was terrified. She looked at the Avatar, who was still reeling from everything she had said, and she couldn’t blame him. Learning there’s still people like you alive was the most amazing thing in the world, she remembered.

Eventually, he spoke up. “When I found the Air Temple, and saw the bodies, I was crushed. I thought I was the last airbender, the last of my people. I hoped that maybe some people might have survived, but I always thought it was foolish, stupid, but….”

The next thing Ty Lee knew, she was being crushed in a tight hug. “We’re not alone,” he sobbed.  _ “We’re not alone.” _

Ty Lee stopped trying to hold back her tears, and hugged him back.

She didn’t know how long she was in the hug for; it might have been five seconds, or five hours, but she didn’t care. She was finally...well, she wasn’t alone anymore. And it was the best feeling she’d had in a long time.

When the Avatar finally pulled away, he was the first to speak. “You can stay. So can Mai, as long as my friends agree.”

The vote was unanimous. They would stay.

As the group began to disperse to make dinner, Ty Lee grabbed his arm. “I...don’t know much airbending, but you have the tattoos of a master. I know you’re busy mastering the four elements and all, but-”

She was being hugged again. “Yes. I will teach you airbending.”

“Thank you, Sifu Avatar.”

“If you’re part of the group, please call me Aang.”

“Of course, Aang.”

* * *

Both airbenders felt better than they had in a lifetime. They weren’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, folks! I wanted to put an Azula scene in this one, but it got bumped to the next because I wanted a happy ending for once, so yeah.
> 
> constructive critcism, feedback, advice is all welcome
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	6. We all wear masks to hide our pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee regrets both everything and nothing.
> 
> Mai is very bored here.
> 
> Azula will make them pay for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this out yesterday, but i had to watch the new Phineas and Ferb movie, so here it is now. it's a bit more of a filler chapter, but i hope it's good!
> 
> TW for child abuse and hallucinations
> 
> enjoy!

Azula was brought to her father. At least, she thought she was. It was hard to tell with all the shadows surrounding her, watching her, judging her, whispering.

“Leave us.” Firelord Ozai was commanding enough that the whispers stopped, just for a moment. As the guards left, he got off his throne and walked down to Azula.

“I’d expect this kind of lowly treachery and behavior from Zuko, but you, Azula? You were always so much better than him, and now look at you. Stooping lower than he ever could. Helping someone who corrupted you so much, and an  _ airbender  _ at that.” He spat the word.

“Forgive me, Father. I did not know she was an airbender at the time. She fooled me as well as you-”

“SILENCE! She fooled me because I barely knew the girl. But you two were... _ close _ . You should have known, but you failed to find out.”

Nonononono. She couldn’t fail. She couldn’t.

“Believe me, Father. I know that she is a traitor now, I saw her betray me. She lied to me all those years, and she will pay for the treachery.”

“She did lie to you, didn’t she? She corrupted you more than you could ever know, and then struck, betraying you and her nation. She deserves pain, so much pain, as does your brother, and his traitor girlfriend, Mai.”

“Father, please-”

“You have no right to call me that. Not until the impurity, the corruption, the betrayal caused by your former friends, has been burned from you.”

Ozai’s hands lit aflame, and Azula only realized what was going on for a moment before she screamed in pain.

* * *

Firebenders rose with the sun, and because of this, everyone else in the Fire Nation ended up doing so as well.

That’s why Ty Lee was already outside in the cool, early morning air, meditating, preparing for her first day of airbender training.

She had no idea what to expect! Grandma Ty hadn’t remembered much about the culture, and only knew some basic bending and history, and she was super excited to learn as much as she could from the Avatar-no,  _ Aang. _

Aang, who had been sobbing last night when he found out. Who had been happier than anyone Ty Lee had seen before, almost ever. Who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

After the adrenaline of last night had worn off, Ty Lee had realized something; she and Aang had an entire nation, a culture, a civilization resting on their shoulders. She couldn’t let him down, couldn’t fail, or everything, exposing herself, putting her family at risk, would be for nothing.

_ Her family _ . Oh no, they were probably in big trouble now. “Corrupting” the princess was bad enough, but illegal airbending? Treason? If they weren’t in trouble before, they were now, and Ty Lee was the only one who could protect them

She kept trying to regain control of her thoughts and pull herself back into meditating, but it was no use. Everything was going crazy, and she was so excited and ready and nervous and terrified at the same time.

“Hey, Ty Lee!” Interrupting her train of thought was Aang, a smile across his face, running up to her. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Ty Lee stood up, and turned to bow to Aang. “I am honored to learn from the last airbending master.”

“First lesson; that’s a Fire Nation bow, Ty Lee. Airbenders do it like this.” Aang showed her, placing his palm against his fist rather than above it, and bowed.

“Oh, right!” She copied him. “My grandma did teach me that, but I...haven’t practiced in a while. I couldn’t be caught.”

“Well...you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” There was a moment of silence before he began speaking again. “So, where do you want to start? History? Katas? Techniques? Traditions? Rites of passage?”

“Uh...I guess just a basic crash course on customs and stuff? Then maybe some basic moves?”

“Oh! Okay, crash course on airbending culture, here we go!”

Aang began to speak, about food and customs, about traditions and holidays and ceremonies, mentoring and classes and beliefs. He talked about how every airbender would bond with a sky bison, and they would be companions for life. About playing with and training lemurs, and lifestyles.

“Not every airbender becomes a monk. We’re all raised as monks, but by the time we turn sixteen, most of us leave to travel for a while. Eventually, most return and become full time monks. All children are taken to be raised at the temples when they’re young, one or two-”

“So children don’t know their families?” The concept was completely alien to Ty Lee.

“I mean, some kids go to find their families once they’re old enough to explore, but I never did. I had all the family I needed with Monk Gyatso and my old...friends…” He trailed off.

“Sorry, it’s probably painful to talk about. You don’t have to say anything. I know losing people is hard-”

“It’s not that I lost them. It’s that...when everyone found out I was the Avatar, they stopped wanting to play with me. No more airball games because I’d have an ‘unfair advantage’, no glider races, nothing. I just...wish I could have been a normal kid for longer.” He fell on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“I know the feeling of being left out.” Ty Lee laid down as well, looking at the carvings above. “I have seven identical sisters, but I was always alone. Ty Liu and Ty Woo were always climbing trees together, Ty Lum and Ty Lat were always playing one-on-one games against each other, and Ty Lao and Ty Lin were always talking together.

“At school, I was always singled out because I was friends with Azula, I was an outcast with her because I had to hide my airbending, and I was even an outcast in the circus because I was so young.” She sighed. “I guess I never really understood what it was like to belong somewhere.”

“I forgot for a while, but then I found Katara and Sokka, and Toph and Suki and even Zuko, and now you and Mai! The thing about us is, we’re all outcasts, and we’re all different, so we belong together.” He sat up and smiled. “It’s kind of poetic in a way.”

“Yeah.” They sat there in silence for another moment, before Ty Lee spoke up.

“So you’ve told me a bunch about what it’s like to be an airbender, but can you show me some bending now?”

Aang grinned.

* * *

“Alright, now walk through the set one more time. You’ve almost got it!”

Mai watched Ty Lee obsessively go over her stances, shifting through the kata Aang had been teaching her ridgedly, like she knew what she was doing, but hadn’t quite figured out the easy flow that experienced benders could perform on the katas they mastered.

She checked her pockets, counting her knives. Not knowing when she would get a chance to get more, she would have to ration them, and find other weapons to use. She wished she had packed better.

She needed to talk to Zuko. Yesterday had been so chaotic they hadn’t had a chance to talk, and he had been sparring with the Water Tribe boy-Sokka-for most of the day. Someone needed to yell at Zuko for breaking up with her through a letter. A letter? Who does that?

Mai was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching.

“Having fun?”

She looked up to see the waterbender standing over her. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

“What’s there to say?”

The waterbender-Mai really needed to learn all their names-sat down next to her. “Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. I barely trusted Zuko before, and him coming back with you and Ty Lee just feels like a trap. I know Ty Lee can’t go back, but you-you could turn around and betray us at any minute.”

She glared at Mai, a stare that could probably scare even Azula. “So I hope you understand, if I think for a second you might betray us, I will kill you.”

“I understand. That doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“No one said you did.”

And with that, the waterbender was gone, and Mai hadn’t even gotten a chance to learn her name.

* * *

“Aang! You’ve been doing airbending all day!” Zuko stood at the stop of the steps, above where they were practicing. “You need firebending training, now let’s go.”

“Fine.” Aang began walking over to Zuko. “If you keep practicing that set, I can probably teach you another in two weeks! Just make sure to pace yourself.” And with that, he was gone.

Ty Lee watched as the boys walked away, and then went right back to practicing. Aang was wrong.

_ Dodge-duck-swipe _

He may think that it would take two weeks, but it wouldn’t.

_ Back-back-sidestep-forward-strike _

It would take one, less than that even.

_ Jump-over-attack-duck-strike _

Because Ty Lee was determined to learn airbending. She was going to be able to fight, and then she was going to save Azula.

_ Dodge-dodge-strike _

She was going to help her family, wherever they were.

_ Back-back-forward-sidestep-strike _

She was going to find any other airbenders left, and help them.

_ Strike-deflect-duck-deflect _

She was going to make the Fire Nation sorry that they had ever messed with the airbenders.

* * *

Ty Lee didn’t know how long she had been going over the set, but it was long enough to almost collapse several times, and for the sun to get significantly lower. She didn’t know if she would have stopped at all without Hakoda.

“How long have you been going at that for, kid?”

Ty Lee startled, losing her focus in the middle of a leap and almost falling on the floor. “Hakoda! How are you?”

“I’m alright. How are you doing, Ty Lee?” He walked down to sit at the bottom of the short staircase.

“I’m just peachy! I’ve been going over the airbending Aang taught me today-I want to advance as fast as possible, and there isn’t much else to do here anyway.” She went to sit next to him.

“You can say that again. I’ve spent the day shifting between sparring with Sokka, exploring the temple, and watching Zuko get yelled at by Mai-seriously, a letter? What that kid has in firebending he definitely lacks in romance.”

“Tell me about it. He and Mai always liked each other, but were both too awkward to do anything about it. Me and Azula played all these tricks to try and get them together when we were kids.” She laughed, staring into the distance. “Those are good memories.”

“You’re still a kid, you know.”

Ty Lee suddenly turned solemn. “There are no children in war. I learned that very early on.”

“From...your grandmother?” Ty Lee nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute, before Hakoda spoke up again. “Look, Ty Lee, I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”   
  
“Oh? What is it?”

“Back on the way to the prison...you said you were in there for ‘falling in love’. I was wondering-”

“About what?” A dozen alarms went off in her head, and she tried to deflect the question.

“You fell in love with another girl, didn’t you?”

Ty Lee looked down, ashamed, her voice barely a whisper. “Yes.”

“There’s no dishonor in that, you know. I had an aunt-”

“Maybe in the Water Tribe, but it’s different in the Fire Nation. Here, they’d lock you up for it in an instant. Maybe it wasn’t that way before, but…” She trailed off.

“But you’re not just Fire Nation. You’re also an Air Nomad, or at least a descendent, and based on some of the murals I saw earlier, women loving women or men loving men wasn’t something to be ashamed of here.”

“Yeah...Grandma Ty told me that. I didn’t really understand it at first but now…” She trailed off. “I wonder, if in a different world, where the Fire Nation didn’t attack, where we’d be now. Aang would probably be an old and wise Avatar, I’d be learning airbending, Azula and Zuko might have had a decent upbringing…”

“Katara could have been trained from a young age, Sokka wouldn’t have to lead troops at fifteen, I wouldn’t have had to leave my family, and my wife would still be alive.” Hakoda finished, sounding equally sad.

“But that’s not the world we live in. We live in this world, and even if it’s a lot harder, we still live in it, and we have to fight to make it better.”

“I guess you’re right.” Ty Lee looked over at Hakoda. “Hey, you won’t tell anyone, right? Mai knows, but I don’t want anyone else to.”

“Sure. I’ll stay quiet. But you might want to be careful around Toph. That kid is a living lie detector.”

“Good to know,” Ty Lee laughed.

They sat in silence for another moment, before Hakoda spoke again. “Now listen, I don’t know what kind of girl you’d have to fall in love with to end up in high security prison without a trial, but-”

“It was Azula, okay?!” Ty Lee regretted saying it immediately, looking around for anyone who could have heard her.

Hakoda didn’t seem very surprised at this. “Yeah, I figured. I mean, she sacrificed herself for you, didn’t she?”

“Yes. She did.” Ty Lee suddenly felt very worried. “I hope she’s okay. She’s done bad things, but only because her dad made her think she had to. He’s probably very mad after what happened. I hope he doesn't hurt her.”

“Me too, kid.” Hakoda hated the Fire Nation princess for what she had done, but he couldn’t deny that she was just a kid, like everyone else fighting here. And no kid deserved to be hurt like that.

* * *

Azula gingerly touched the right side of her face, where a bandage covered her cheek. Her hands moved up to her head, where her hair had been shaved off and a thin, jagged wound ran from her right ear, up her temple, across her left eye and down her neck, where a large burn sat on her shoulders. Burns, most of which weren’t enough to scar, ran up and down her arms.

She pulled her armour on, donning a battle helmet for the first time. No use letting them see her bald head, marking her dishonor.

She was going to find them. Bring them home, and make them pay for the scars. For how they hurt her. Father shouldn’t have had to burn her to clean her like this.

_ “But he didn’t.” _

Mother again. “No. Go away. I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

_ “I don’t think you have a choice, Azula.” _

“Yes I do. I’m your princess. You have to listen to me, because you fear me.”

_ “I don’t fear you. I love you, Azula.” _

“You left me here. You never even cared, you saw how powerful I was, and you were scared.”

_ “I saw a hurting child, who didn’t realize how afraid you were.” _

“I’m not afraid. Those...strings that the traitors had on me have been burned away. I have nothing to fear anymore.”

_ “They weren’t traitors. They cared about you. Ty Lee loved you, Mai spent weeks protecting you, and Zuko has always cared for you.” _

“They were traitors! Liars and manipulators, who made me think they cared. And then left me. Just like you.” A tear escaped past the bandage.

_ “They couldn’t tell you everything without putting themselves in danger. They loved you, just like I do.” _

Azula screamed, and threw the first thing she could grab-a brush-into the mirror, shattering it.

Mother was gone, and Azula fell broken on the floor.

She didn’t know how long she was there. It didn’t matter. Nothing would, once the traitors paid for what they had done.

For the lies, the manipulation, the betrayal and pain.

They would regret ever leaving her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sorry i had to emotionally hurt you all like that. Azula is going to suffer a lot, because her hitting absolute rock bottom was the only way to make her redemption arc believable. no, this isn't rock bottom yet. pretty far from it, actually
> 
> hopefully i'll be able to update next week, but school is about to start again, so wish me luck with that!
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	7. Pain drives us forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is at the Western Air Temple, and she does not look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot later than I wanted it to be, but school just started, and I have a lot less time to write, so updates are gonna take longer now
> 
> this is going to be emotionally painful, sorry not sorry
> 
> TW for homophobia, emotional and physical abuse, overworking oneself, and just general angst

Ty Lee didn’t know exactly how she wanted to wake up this morning, but it definitely wasn’t with a catastrophic explosion shaking the entire temple. Yet, here she was anyway, barely awake, running down towards a tunnel as the Western Air temple began to collapse.

“Zuko, come on! What are you doing?” Sokka was screaming over the noise of the explosions.

“You all go ahead.” Zuko turned around to run back. “I think this is a family visit.”

_ Family visit.  _ The words echoed in Ty Lee’s mind. It was unlikely, almost impossible. There’s no way the Fire Lord would send Azula out so soon, not after the Boiling Rock. Despite knowing this, she bolted after Zuko, right behind Mai.

“Zuko, you idiot!” Mai yelled after him. “You’re going to get yourself killed!” She turned to Ty Lee. “Why am I in love with such an idiot?”

Ty Lee just shrugged and kept running.

As they made it out of the main temple, they were met with a half dozen Fire Nation airships. Ty Lee hadn’t gotten a good look at them before she had to run into the tunnel, but seeing the fleet was terrifying.

“Over there!” Zuko pointed at a figure on the nearest airship, dressed in royal battle armour. “It can’t be Azula, she’s only worn a battle helmet twice in her life before.”

Ty Lee stopped, focusing, concentrating on the aura of the figure. “I...I think it is.”

Zuko, in true Zuko Form, decided to run out and meet her. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The voice was daunting, ever so familiar, definitely Azula, but Ty Lee had never heard Azula sound so...unhinged. “I’m about to celebrate becoming an only child!” And with that, blue fire covered the area.

Without even thinking, Ty Lee got into a stance and created an air shield, pushing the fire away from her and Mai, just protecting them with a thin barrier of wind. As the fire dissipated, she began running forward, redirecting Azula’s fire blasts as she jumped onto the airship, right behind Zuko.

“You!” As soon as Azula saw Ty Lee, she seemed to push Zuko to the side, and fixate on her. “You did this to me!”   
  
Ty Lee didn’t have any time to think about what she meant before more fire was thrown at her. Dodging the blasts, Ty Lee ran circles around Azula, using the air around her to stay balanced. She tried to move behind Azula, but the princess kept moving in a circle, staying relatively grounded compared to the flighty airbender.

“Get away from her!” Zuko ran at Azula, and a wall of clashing flames formed as the two colorful fire blasts collided.

“Geez, are you trying to start a wildfire?” Ty Lee muttered as she ran at Azula, only for another streak of fire to come at her. She jumped, using an airblast to propel herself over the fire without touching it, and flipped to the other side of the airship.

Ty Lee stumbled as she fell, and as she struggled to regain her footing, she watched helplessly as Azula’s fire pushed back against Zuko’s, and then his foot slipped, sending him tumbling off the airship.

“No!” Without even thinking, Ty Lee ran forward to attack Azula, tears in her eyes, only to need to fall back yet again as a torrent of blue fire came her way.

“Traitor! Betrayer! This is all your fault!” Azula sounded completely unhinged.

“How is anything my fault?” Ty Lee began running circles around Azula again, trying to dodge her fire. “If anyone is to blame for...well, everything, it’s Ozai!”

“You are not fit to speak his name, airbender!” She spat the word like it was the worst thing to call someone. “If it weren’t for you, he never would have had to burn me clean!”

Ty Lee stopped in her tracks. “Wh-what?”

“Oh, you didn’t even realize what you had done to me? Your corruption of me ran deep, but he was able to cleanse me, even if it left some...lasting marks.” Azula stopped blasting fire, and Ty Lee took the opportunity to run away, hopefully to get off the airship.

“You coward! Can’t even bear to look at the damage you caused?” Ty Lee froze in her tracks, turning around to look at Azula, who was taking off her helmet.

_ Oh Agni. _

A brutal, deep red scar, shaped like a handprint, was placed perfectly on Azula’s right cheek, covering a good third of her mouth and just touching her nose. Several jagged lines ran from her right ear, around her temple and across her face, around her eye. Her head had been completely shaved, a mark of absolute dishonor, and although Azula may not have known, tears were streaming down her face.

“No…” Ty Lee whispered, barely breathing. “Azula, what did he do to you?”

“What did my father do to me? This is your fault, traitor!” Azula lunged at Ty Lee again, who was in such a state of shock she would have died without Zuko.

The scarred prince jumped in from seemingly nowhere, blasting Azula with a storm of fire. The two of them ran at each other, forcing each other towards the edge of the airship.

“Ty Lee! Get on!” The acrobat looked to her right, and saw Appa nearby, just above. Summoning her strength, she took several strides back, then bolted at the bison, leaping and using a current of air to push her upwards, guiding her into the saddle.

“Zuko, look out!” Ty Lee turned around at Mai’s yell to see Zuko and Azula, who had both forced each other off the airship and were plummeting towards the ground.

“Appa, yip yip!” Aang whipped the reins, and Appa turned around, flying just under Zuko, who grabbed on to Mai’s outstretched hand.

“We got him, let’s go!” Sokka’s yell was enough to make Aang kick Appa into high gear again, and they flew away.

“She’s...not gonna make it.” Ty Lee looked back at Azula when she heard Zuko, saw the princess plummeting towards the ground, and for a moment, believed that what Zuko was saying might be true.

But then, Azula formed a rocket of fire with her feet, pushing herself towards the cliffside. She grabbed a standard army knife out of a pocket on her armour and pushed it into the cliff, slowing her fall and stopping her.

“Of course she made it.” Zuko turned back around, looking somewhat annoyed that his sister survived.

Ty Lee kept looking back, watching the image of the scarred princess fade in the distance.

* * *

Ty Lee looked around at everyone on Appa. Only about half of the team was there; Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai and herself were the only ones who flew out.

“The others made it...right?” Flying in awkward silence was starting to get tiring, and Ty Lee was concerned about what happened to the others, so she was glad that Zuko brought it up.

“Yeah, they made it. My dad led the others through the tunnel to the airship, and if he’s leading them, they’ll be fine.” Sokka seemed so confident and trusting of his father. Beside her, Zuko tensed up a little.

They sat for another few moments in silence, before Aang spoke up. “What happened to Azula? I mean, her head was shaved, and she looked hurt. Why would she do that to herself?”

“She wouldn’t have. Our father probably did.” Zuko spoke matter-of-factly, in a way that cause everyone other than Ty Lee and Mai to stare at him in shock. “What?”

“He....he…” Sokka seemed to be trying to grasp the very idea of it. “Why would he do that to her?”   
  
“Yeah.” Katara still spoke with the anger she always did. “I thought Azula was Ozai’s favorite.”

“He’s Fire Lord Ozai. Favorites are only there to be used to his advantage.” Mai spoke in monotone, sharpening her knife. “In helping us escape the Boiling Rock, she betrayed him, and whatever status she used to have with him is gone.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised it wasn’t worse. I mean, she committed treason. All I did was speak out of turn, and look at me now.” Zuko pointed to his face, leaving everyone else to stare in shock yet again.

“What are you talking about? I can’t see you!” Toph, who was clinging onto Suki, spoke up.

“Oh, yeah. I have this scar on my face. It’s...pretty bad.” Zuko mumbled. “Sorry, you just ‘see’ everything else so well, I forgot you can’t see faces.”

“Well, there is a way.” Toph scooted over to him, carefully holding onto Appa’s fur as she did. “Can I touch your face?”

“Uh…”

“So I can feel your scar, Sparky.” Toph’s eye roll could have been sensed from Ba Sing Se.

“Oh...okay. Sure. Just...be careful.”

Gingerly, Toph placed her hands on Zuko’s forehead, moving them down his face, then around his chin, mouth, nose, around his eyes and pulling them back towards his ears. Once she did that, she carefully placed them around the scar, tracing her right hand along the edge of it while her left hand touched the center of it.

After about a minute, she pulled back. “Woah. You dad did that to you?  _ On purpose?” _

“Yeah.”

“You know that’s...super messed up, right?” Toph looked really concerned, in a way that Ty Lee had never seen her before.

“I do now.”

No one commented on the weight of what he said. The journey continued in silence.

* * *

Ty Lee woke up to find Katara, Zuko and Appa gone, Suki and Sokka looking a little  _ too  _ happy, and Aang watching Mai throwing knives at Toph.

“What are you three doing? And where’d Zuko and Katara go?” She yawned. “How late did I sleep?”

“It’s less than an hour past sunrise! Most people would consider this a perfectly civilized time of day to get up!” Suki’s yell came from across the camp, but Ty Lee could still hear her mutter “Fire Nation freaks” a moment later.

“You’re just jealous because it took Appa taking off to get you to somewhat alive.” Mai had finished throwing her knives, and was picking them up with Toph ‘helping’.

“Again, Stabby. I want to really be able to feel the metal.”

Ty Lee looked at Aang, confused. “What?”

“Toph is a metalbender. She and Mai decided that they could both use practice, Mai at throwing metal and Toph at sensing it, even when it’s in the air.” The explanation just raised more questions.

“Sense the metal? And I thought metalbending was impossible.”

“Impossible is what you say it is, Bendy.” And with that, Toph struck a stone up, hitting the knife out of the air. “Yes!”

“Lucky shot.” Mai threw two more knives at the earthbender.

“How can you sense the earth?”

Aang stepped in to explain again. “Benders can sense where their elements are, always. That’s how waterbenders can find water underground or firebenders can always figure out where the heat is. We airbenders just don’t think about that, because air is all around us.”

Ty Lee nodded. “Speaking of airbending…”

Aang rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll show you the next set...if you’ve got the first two down.”

* * *

Ty Lee had more than mastered the first two sets.

“That’s...amazing. I’m the youngest master in a generation, and I couldn’t learn those moves that quick. How…” He trailed off.

“Hmmm…” Ty Lee thought about it for a second, before jumping up. “Age difference? I mean, you would have been six, seven when you learned this stuff?”

“Five, but yes, I was young.”

“Well, that might explain it. Little kids aren’t very coordinated with their bodies anyway. Have you seen them? They’re always tripping over their own feet, and can barely hold a pen...I mean, I’m almost a decade older than you when you started learning this stuff, and I’m a highly trained gymnast, so it’s not like I know nothing!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Aang rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll...show you the next set, I guess.”

“When can I learn to use the glider?”

Aang was shocked. “Not for a long time! We don’t begin to learn how to use gliders until we’re at least ten, and have mastered at least two-thirds of other airbending forms.” 

He pulled out his glider, showing the wings. “Gliders are dangerous! One wrong move, and you go plummeting to your death below! You have to spend a long time in the air to really understand how it moves up there, and until you spend some good time in the air with a bison…” He trailed off.

“But there are no more bison, Aang. I won’t have one to bond with.” The solemn looked on the usually cheerful gymnast’s face hurt more than lightning. “I won’t have a bison to learn the air with.”

Aang looked down, ready to cry. “I’m sorry, Ty Lee.”

“It’s not your fault, Aang. And don’t give me the ‘I should have been there’ speech again. You’re here now, and you’re gonna train me now, so you’re not the last airbender.”

Aang nodded. “Okay, then get in your stance.”

As they went over the next set, Aang tried to bury the guilt inside him, hiding it from Ty Lee, the sad truth; to become an airbending master, to gain one’s tattoos, one must have a bond with a bison.

* * *

It was late at night. Zuko and Katara still weren’t back, Aang, Mai and Toph were fast asleep, Sokka was supposed to be on watch, but he and Suki were probably in his tent again.

Perfect.

Being careful as to not make a sound, Ty Lee crept out of her tent, walking away from camp to where they had been training earlier.

_ Dodge-disarm-grab-hold _

Aang had told her to rest, to not overdo it, but she had no choice.

_ Dodge-dodge-strike-kick-sweep _

These people needed her. Her family needed her. Any airbenders left needed her.

_ Jump-dodge-down-sweep-strike _

Sleep would have to wait, just like the idea of three meals a day.

_ Dodge-duck-strike _

The world needed Ty Lee, and by Agni, she wouldn’t rest until she had mastered airbending or until this was over.

_ Dodge-disarm-duck-strike-dodge-grab _

She was going to win, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now! like i said, less updates because classes just started. it's all online and it sucks
> 
> hopefully i'll be able to update at least every 2 weeks, but i can't make promises
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


End file.
